Push and Pull
by ReversedSam
Summary: There's nothing you could confuse with a plot here. If you're looking for something with a plot, keep scrolling. Complete PWP. Femslash, don't like? Don't read.


**Disclaimers: They're not mine, but I promise I'll have them back by  
midnight.**

A/N: All mistakes and British spellings are mine.

**I have a folder full of stuff I haven't uploaded for some reason, thought I'd upload some. Hope someone enjoys it.  
**

* * *

**Push and Pull**

"Don't do this Catherine."

Her voice is full or barely restrained anger as she warns me. Still, I ignore her and take another step closer. She takes another step back, a few more and she'll be backed up against the wall.

"You want me." I state.

"I have a girlfriend."

"I know." Another step. "You want me." I reiterate.

"Catherine don't." She's pleading now, her hand raised, asking me to stop. Ignoring her still, I take the last step. Closing the distance between us. Her breath catches. She turns her head, trying not to look at me.

"Please Catherine." Her voice is quiet. I pause, but only for a second. I want her. I know she wants me. So I push. For months now I've pushed. I know she's with someone but still I push her.

"I know she's a nice girl Sara, but you need more than nice." I husk into her ear, my lips grazing her skin as I speak.

"Don't bring her into this." She growls. It sends a shiver down my spine. I'm not a complete bitch. I do like Sara's girlfriend, really I do. She just has something I want. And I've always fought for the things I want.

"You need someone passionate. She doesn't challenge you like I would." I let my tongue flick across her earlobe. "She doesn't get under your skin like I do." None to gently I bite down. "She doesn't fuck you like I would." I hear her breath catch, feel the shiver run through her body. "I'd make you come so hard you'd forget your name."

"I. Have. A. Girlfriend." She growls, pushing me away and walking to the other side of the room.

Without a seconds thought I reply. "But she's not me."

Her eyes widen a little. Disbelief etched on her face. "You are so fucking arrogant."

"Sara I..."

"No, fuck you. I have a girlfriend. You're only interested because you can't have me. You weren't even remotely interested before. What the fuck is your problem?" She shakes her head.

I look at her dumbfounded, not sure how to answer. I'd never thought of it like that before. She can't really think that can she?

"Just stay the fuck away from me okay?"

And with that she's gone.

* * * * * *

I went straight to the nearest bar after leaving work. I needed to be on my own and think, and that's impossible to do at home. I'm staring into my garish looking cocktail thinking about Sara. I do that a lot these days. More than I want to, truth be told. She's under my skin and I'm not sure I like it. She's right. I'm arrogant. Who the hell do I think I am? So I want her, that doesn't give me the right to ruin what could be a great relationship for her.

She's wrong about one thing though. I have always been interested. It just wasn't until I found out she was seeing someone, a female someone that I realised I had a chance. She'd never even so much as hinted at an attraction to women before.

But instead of taking things slowly, letting her know that I'm interested. And should she find herself without a girlfriend I'd like to see if we could have something. I do what I always do. A full on attack. Act now, think later. Go after what I want, no holes barred. Didn't even nearly work this time. I know they've been having problems lately too. And as a friend I should be giving her a shoulder, should she need to talk. Not trying to get into her pants.

I'm a bitch.

"Excuse me; can I buy you a drink?"

My thoughts are interrupted by some dark haired guy. He's cute, really cute. And for five seconds I actually consider his offer. It would be so easy. But he's not what I want. And I'm long past settling for second best.

"That's very sweet, thank you. But I was just leaving."

I'm grateful that he's not an ass as he smiles then walks away.

I make a vow to myself to do as she's asked from now on. Stay away from her. But I owe her an apology. As I get in my car I grab my phone. I know I'll get her voice mail, it may seem cowardly but this way I'm respecting her wishes. A few rings later and I'm diverted to her voice mail.

"Sara, it's Catherine. I erm...I've thought about what you said. You're right, I am an arrogant bitch and I have no right to treat you like this. From now on, it stops. I'll stay away from you. But I need you to know that I don't want you because I can't have you. I've had feelings for you for a lot longer than that. I thought you were straight, didn't think I stood a chance, that's why I never tried. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry, I hope we can be friends one day."

I fight back the tears as I hang up the phone. I guess that's it. I'll get over her in time. Until then I'm determined to do as she asks.

* * * * * *

I head straight for the shower once I get home. Staying in there till the water turns cold. I'm climbing into bed when I hear a knock at my door.

"Sara?" I'm shocked when I see her standing on the other side.

She doesn't reply. Just walks in. I shut the door and turn to face her. I don't get chance to speak though. She's lightning quick as she moves forward and captures my lips with hers.

What the fuck?

I push her away and take a step to the side.

"Sara..."

"Don't act like you don't want this Catherine." She advances on me again, trapping me against the wall. "Like you don't want me." Her mouth moving to my neck. My body responds as she sucks at my pulse point. But my brain is full of confusion.

"Sara stop, now." And she does. Lifting her head, eyes meeting mine. She doesn't step back though. I shake my head at her. This isn't happening. I'm not about to be anyone's 'other woman', I never wanted that. "Sara, you're with..."

"No I'm not. We broke up weeks ago."

What the fuck? They broke up weeks ago?

As she finishes speaking she kisses me again. I think about protesting. But that was my only real concern. I've wanted this for months. Wanted her for months. Any other questions can wait till later. As soon as I start responding to her kiss she pulls back. I lean back in and stop dead in my tracks when she chuckles. Not the reaction I was expecting.

"Sara..."

"Shh." She cuts me off. Her eyes trail over me. "For months now you've flirted with me, pushed me, and I've sat back and let it happen, done things your way." The look of danger in her eyes is doing wonders for my libido. I always knew she'd be like this. The intensity is always just bubbling under the surface with her. "Now, it's my turn." She takes my hand and pulls me to my bedroom, shrugging off her jacket on the way. Once the door closes behind us she spins me around and pushes me against it. Stepping in, moulding herself to my back. I rest my forehead against the door. My whole body is humming with anticipation. Her arm wraps around my waist, pulling me to her. Free hand moving up, twining her fingers in my hair and none to gently pulling my head back to rest on her shoulder. I can't help whimpering at her forcefulness.

"Do you trust me Catherine?" She ask, her mouth trailing kisses along the exposed skin of my neck.

"Yes." I don't even hesitate. She's one of the most trustworthy people I've ever met. I know she'd never intentionally do anything to hurt me, whatever the situation.

"Good. Because you're going to do exactly as I say." Oh god. I knew she'd give as good as she got. But this, I was not expecting. I've never given anyone control over me like this before and I'm surprised by how much the thought of her controlling me turns me on.

"Can you do that?" Her voice is unsure, but her hands are confident as they slide under my tank top, teasing my skin. As if to give me an incentive to do as she asks. Like I need one.

"Yes." I whisper. Shocked at how easily I'm acquiescing.

"You say stop, any time. I stop. But I don't think you will." Taking the hem of my top, lifting it over my head. Her hands fall to my back, trailing over my skin. "In fact. I think you'll love every second. I think you'll be begging me to fuck you." She husks. A shiver runs through my body. I never thought forcefulness could be so fucking sexy.

She makes quick work of my pyjama bottoms, leaving me in nothing but my panties. "I want you on your knees, on the bed." She growls into my ear, a lovely shiver of arousal runs down my back as she speaks. She takes a step back from me but it takes a second for my brain to register her command. Once it does I turn on shaky legs. Her eyes travel slowly over my body. I'm just about to move when she steps back in.

"You won't be needing these." She smirks. Her fingers hooking the sides of my panties. I gasp as she slowly slides them down. Her eyes never leaving mine.

"On the bed, now. Facing the headboard."

I nod. Fuck, I can't believe how my body is reacting to this. I take the few steps to my bed and get on my knees, in the middle, facing the headboard as she asked. I feel self-conscious for all of a second until I see her top and bra hit the floor at the side of the bed. Then I just feel impatient. I hold my breath as I feel the bed dip behind me. And I groan the instant I feel her body press into my back, feel her breasts pressed against me. I ponder telling her to stop, just so I can turn around and see her, touch her. But something tells me she's wasn't lying when she said I'd love every second. So I'll wait.

"You're so fucking sexy." She growls into my ear as I let my head fall back to rest on her shoulder once more. "Close your eyes, just feel. Keep your hands at your sides, or I stop."

I do as instructed. It feels like an eternity before she touches me. All the while my body is buzzing with anticipation. I'm not far of begging for her touch when she finally slides her hands around my hips to my stomach. Her mouth moves to my neck, trailing kisses over the available skin. Her touches are teasing. Fingertips ghosting across my stomach, around my belly button, to my sides, up, over the sides of my breasts and back down. A few minutes pass and my body twitches with every feather light touch, craving more contact. But she doesn't stop. Her hands trail lower, over the insides of my thighs.

I whimper as her hands move higher, only to bypass my centre and move back to my stomach. Continuing her teasing touches, only this time it's her nails lightly dragging across my skin. Teeth nipping at my neck. By the time she reaches the under side of my breasts I'm openly moaning with each touch. Her fingers circle around my breasts, teasing me still.

"Please." I whimper. I need her to touch me properly.

"Please what baby?"

I've never been one to beg. I'm both shocked and surprised at how I'm reacting right now. Nobody's ever made me beg before. And I'm sure I'll spend hours trying to figure out why I reacted so strongly. But right at this second, I don't care. I just want her to touch me. If she doesn't do it soon, I'll come before she gets the chance.

"Is this what you want?" She asks, fingers finally sliding over my hard nipples.

"Yes..." I half moan, half hiss. Then cry out when she pinches my nipples, and again when she lightly scrapes her fingernails across them. Lightning bolts of heat are spreading through my body. And I twitch with each touch.

I'm not sure if I'm disappointed or relieved when her hands leave my breasts. I can't remember the last time I was so aroused, I need her to take me. A second later a surprised gasp escapes me as she grips my hip with one hand and uses the other to push me forward until I'm on all fours. Her nails rake down my back, and my head snaps back as I arch into the touch. "Fuck Sara..." She leans forward with me, once again pressing herself into my back.

Her hand slides around to my stomach, moving slowly downward. I hold my breath in anticipation and moan her name hard as I feel the tip of her finger come to rest on my clit. I try to move my hips, desperately seeking some relief but she wraps her free hand around me, making sure I can't.

"Ah ah. Did I tell you to move? You get to come when I say." She growls. "Do you have any idea what it's doing to me having you like this?"

I quickly shake my head; it's all I'm capable of.

"Next time I have you like this, I'll be using my strap on." She growls.

Oh my fucking god. The thought alone makes me groan with pure lust.

"Don't move." She orders. Her hand slides from around my waist. Fuck, my hips are twitching of their own accord; her fingertip is still resting on my clit. Now she's not holding me I desperately want to move against it, but I know she'll stop. I'm trying to concentrate on the slow kisses she's placing across my shoulders but it's not working.

Her nails rake across my lower back before sliding lower. Over my ass, down the back of my thighs, moving to the inside then sliding back up. Finally moving into slick heat, fingers teasing me from behind.

"Sara...fuck...please." I'm past caring about begging right now, I just want her to take me.

I'm on complete sensory overload. She slides the tip of a finger inside me and strokes my clit at the same time. I half moan half sob at the contact. I know I'm going to come any second.

"You're so fucking wet for me." Her voice is sexy as hell as she speaks directly into my ear. "You have any idea how good you feel?"

"Please Sara." I whimper. She's still for a second and I'm convinced she's going to continue torturing me. Thankfully she doesn't and I cry out as she simultaneously slides two fingers into me and starts stroking my clit.

Oh my fucking god. I can't even think. I can hear myself moaning, can feel my body moving it time with her thrusting fingers. Can hear myself panting. But I can't form a coherent thought. All I care about is the climax that I know is fast approaching.

I don't have to wait long. "Come for me." She growls into my ear before biting down where shoulder meets neck. Not two seconds later I come, hard, moaning her name. Shuddering my way through release. She doesn't stop until my body stills.

I don't get chance to catch my breath before she flips me over. Hovering over me on all fours with a very satisfied grin on her face.

I try to talk but all I manage is a strangled moan as she lowers her head and takes a nipple in her mouth. Her fingers quickly thrusting inside me once more. Amazingly my body responds instantly. She takes me hard and fast. My hips buck up to meet her thrusts, back arches. It doesn't take long before my second orgasm hits, tearing its way through my body. She only stops moving when I slump boneless to the bed with a groan.

Fuck. What has the woman done to me? I can't remember ever having been so thoroughly fucked before.

I have no idea how long it takes me to come back to myself but when I do Sara is sitting up, the blanket wrapped around her. Looking anything but happy.

"Sara?" She doesn't even look at me. I sit up and move next to her. "Hey, what's up?" My hand on her shoulder gets her attention.

"Happy now?" She asks.

I get the feeling she's not talking about the obvious. So I think about her words for a second. Let's hope I've got this right. "No."

"No?" She looks shocked and I catch her arm as she moves to get out of bed.

I push her back until she's lying on the bed then move beside her, wrapping my arms around her. Leaning down I kiss her. Not like the heat filled kisses from earlier. A soft, slow kiss. "Now I'm happy." I tell her as I pull back. Making sure to keep eye contact. "It's never just been about sex Sara. I want all of it, all of you. Understand?"

"Are you serious?" It's adorable that she's asking that. I get it though. Sex is one thing. Trusting someone with your feelings is a completely different matter. But if she needs assurance, I'm more than willing to give it.

"Never more so."

Damn I love her smile. Especially when I'm the cause of it. And I feel myself sigh with relief when her arms wrap around me, pulling me closer. "We need to talk."

She's right. But they can wait. "I know, but can we not do it right now? I'd just like to be with you for a while."

"Sounds good to me."

I nod and lay my head on her shoulder. I'm not sure how long we lie like that but I hear her chuckle, breaking the mood.

"You know, you seem to have a habit of doing that at the strangest times." I tease, lifting my head to look at her.

"Sorry it's just that I can't quite believe I came to your house and...erm..."

"Fucked me senseless?" I offer with a laugh.

She laughs again. "Basically yeah, I honestly only came here to talk. I got the voice mail you left and was coming to talk about it. But as soon as I saw you I couldn't help it. And Jesus the way you responded." I watch her eyes fill with want once more as she thinks of what we've just done. "I can't believe you let me."

I'm still surprised myself about my response, but now isn't the time for self analysis. "Me either actually. Although." I intone as I move to cover her body with my own. She feels so good under me like this. "I intend to turn the tables very soon."

"How soon?" She smirks.

My hands are slowly trailing over her body and I'm thoroughly enjoying her reaction to my touches.

"How about now?" Now it's my turn.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
